Currently, computer manufacturers have chosen to limit consumer computers to 1) desk tops, 2) lap tops (notebooks, two panel folding computers), 3) hand held telephone/computers. Desk tops have become products locally assembled from components and are not portable even in the home environment. Hand held computers are dominated by pocket size units not capable of standard Windows, business applications or typing. So, lap tops have become the only option for travelers wanting a “real” computer or people wanting a portable around-the-house computer. Lap tops are ill suited for these uses. For travel use it is difficult: Because of packing and unpacking the unit discourages its own use: While using it, two hand typing is impossible and one hand use is a balancing act that may easily result in dropping. For around-the-house use, even with the routers replacing wire connections, they are too big and awkward for users freely changing position, lounging, sitting, and walking.
Two new options are available for these lap top users. For the traveler there is the bag computer in a durable package with zero setup time and capable of mobile (on the move) standard applications, business computing and two hand typing.
For the around the house usage, the wearable propping computer remote control solves the problem of freedom of movement. Although many embodiments and options are possible, as a remote control of about 200 gm. in weight it may be carried around the neck and, in a couple of seconds, be propped with the full size display (apparent view) in plain view using no hands. It does everything a desk top or lap top does at a small fraction of the cost.
For this inventor, the origin of this idea is the bag computer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,978,464 (FIGS. 2 and 3) shows an operator with a bag used as a prop pressed against his body (lap or stomach) while the strap stabilizes it in an operating position with the display in the view of the operator. Generalizing this arrangement, the prop (bag) may be of a different form and include an interface to stabilize the prop on the operator's body (for example, to stop tipping or sliding while standing). The prop may be a panel or legs and may slide or pivot or be fixed in an operating position pushing the display away from the operator's body for better viewing.
Of course, a lap top with two panels outward resembles the wearable propping display apparatus and includes wireless communication. However, it does not include the strap and the interface and is not made to serve the wearable function. The prop interface includes stability characteristics that make it different; slipping resistance in all directions, lateral tipping resistance but tip adjustability in a direction toward or away from the operator's face for positioning of the display.
Related patents include devices aimed at holding a separate computer in an operating position on the operator's body. For example,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 shows a box with roll up cover meant to hold a computer. Straps suspend it from his shoulders/neck while the box is propped against his stomach. The rolled cover may be a cushion between the box and operator's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,319 shows a carrying case for computer with arms and props for chair mounting. It collapses into a compact case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,127 shows a platform for a lap top computer. Included straps suspend the platform from the operator's shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 shows a box to hold computer. It includes a pivoting cover that becomes a platform for holding the computer while in operation. It may be suspended with straps from the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 shows a wearable bag for holding and using a tablet computer.
The problem with these holders is that their adaptability to a variety of computers adds size, weight and complexity in construction and use. This is demonstrated by their lack of general acceptance by consumers. Instead, a simple display panel with a prop adapted to interfacing with the operator (non-slip, lateral non-tip) is better, especially when coupled with light-weight remote wireless control instead of including a computer. As a wearable, the display is always close to the operator's face making a 10 inch diagonal display appear at least as big as the 15 inch display of a lap top. This size reduction further reduces weight and makes the product more acceptable.
As explained in the description and drawings, the advantages of this display panel, prop, interface and strap combination may be found in many arrangements.